The Precious-Gollum's Story
by Preciouss
Summary: [what really happend] Gollum's version of what really happend with the One Ring. Our favorite Smeagol makes friends with someone you'd never expect
1. One

**A/N: Here's what Gollum claimes really happend. Dont' kill me, I love Gollum, and decided he needed a say in what was written! I don't really know what to say about this chapter except- R/R! It _will_ get better **

Disclaimer: I don't own LoTR.. I don't think I should either.. I'd abuse that privledge too much.. *evil grin* 

**The Precious- Gollum's Story**

[What Really Happend] 

It's been a long time preciouss.. A long time, yes, yess! The stories are wrong! We only know what really happend, _gollum, gollum_! Is it interested? Does it want to hear Smeagol's story? It better sit down.. It will be here for a while.. 

__________________________________________________________ 

_This thing all things devours: _

Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; 

Gnaws iron, bites steel; 

Grinds hard stones to meal; 

Slays king, ruins town, 

And beats high mountain down. 

The answer to that riddle is- obviously- Time. A simple four-letter word, representing a thing that people take advantage of. Time, however, should not be taken advantage of.. Or have such a dismissive name. 

Time is a powerful weapon, if one knows how to use it correctly. A creature called Gollum knew this, but did not know exactly _how_ it could be _used_. He had no knowledge of a time before he was in the state he was in at this very moment. Except that he'd aquired something wonderful on a birthday long forgotten. 

This was the One Ring. So far it had rewarded Gollum with an unnaturally long life, and the power to make him invisible. In a way- it made time useless to Gollum, who decided that with the ring he was immortal. Immortality was a _close_ guess. 

Speaking of time, at this moment it was time that Gollum should be finding his breakfast. He was about to leave his little island and get himself some fish when a strange sight came to his eyes. 

There was a small creature feeling his way along the wall of the cave to Gollum's lake. His curiosity took hold of him and Gollum, ignoring his boat, jumped into the water without a sound and swam up to meet the strange creature. 

"What is it preciousss? Does it taste good? Why is it sneaking?" The creature let out a yelp and jumped back, alarmed by the shining eyes that were right in front of him. 

"Whos' there?!" The creature demanded in a shakey voice. 

"It is us preciouss.. What is it? Why isn't it answering our questionssss?" Gollum lifted himself out of the water and walked towards the creature- noticing he was a head taller than it. 

"Stay away! I am Bilbo Baggins! A Hobbit from the Shire! I've lost my friends and I've not a clue as to where I am.." He looked around then added in a disgusted tone, "And I'd rather not know.. Just the way out, would be nice." 

Gollum hissed at this hobbit, who had insulted the place he lived, and decided to tell it where it was. "Bagginsss is under the Missty Mountainssss.." 

Bilbo glared, "I asked you not to tell!" 

Gollum folded his arms and glared back, "Preciouss doens't like his home talked about badly! Ssss, gollum!" He made an awful noise in his throat when he said "gollum", and it frieghtend Bilbo. 

"I do apologise, but you did startle me!" 

Gollum took a step closer to the hobbit and caught sight of something in it's hand. His eyes flared green and he snarled, "MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT!" He lunged at Bilbo, who suddenly dissapeared. 

"GIVE BACK THE PRECIOUSSS!!!!!" Gollum shrieked, looking around wildly, eyes flaring. He suddenly went dead silent, and heard the hobbit's loud feet running towards the 'back door' as he called it. "Nassty theif! Baggins will pay! We hears the theif!" And he took off, following the sound of the hobbits feet. Only stopping every so often to listen. 

Finally he reached the tunnel that led to the outside. Bilbo had obviously stopped, as he was breathing heavily, somewhere to Gollum's right. A plan formed in Gollum's mind. If he could get the nasty Baggins outside, he'd see his shadow, and be able to grab the theif. Giggling softly, he started muttering. 

"Preciouss is lossst! Nassty Baggins took it out the back door!" Gollum thanked the fact that the Goblins were gone this time of day, and walked- fake sobbing- the the opening in the rock. 

He'd done it. The nasty hobbit was following him. He walked to the opening and- shivering before he did so.. he hated the light- peeked his head outside. Then, giving enough room for Bilbo to get past him he heard the hobbit sneak through. 

"PRECIOUSS HAS GOT IT!" Gollum cried as he pounced on the hobbit's invisible body. The Ring slipped off of Bilbo's finger and he was visible again. "GIVE MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT BACK THEIF!" he cried, grabbing the hobbit's neck with long fingerd hands. 

"I-It fell o-of-ff!" Bilbo choaked out. Gollum let go with one hand and looked around the ground with his eyes, searching for his precious. 

"Liar! Nassty lieing theif!" Gollum started choaking Bilbo again, but the sound of a dozen feet pounding on the ground were coming towards the two. They glared at eachother for a breif moment, then both dashed behind a rock. "Theif.." Gollum mutterd, glaring at Bilbo. 

"You're off your rocker! I havn't got your _precious_, as you call it. It fell OFF!" Gollum shoved a hand over Bilbo's mouth and sneaked a peek around the rock. 

Sure enough, at least a dozen goblins were filling the area around the opening. Gollum let out a painful sounding squeak as he saw one of the goblins grab his precious. He resisted the urge to jump out there and grab it by digging holes into Biblo's arm with his nails. 

"OUCH!" Bilbo yelled. All the goblins turned to look at them. 

"FOOL! RUN PRECIOUSS!!" Gollum shot up and started running away from the opening, Bilbo close behind. 

Gollum chanced a look behind him and saw that they weren't being chased. He stopped abruptly and Bilbo ran into him, knocking him over. "Sss! Clumsy hobbitses!" He growled, getting up from the ground. 

Bilbo ignored this and clutched the stick in his chest, gasping for air. "T-that w-as cl-close.." he panted. 

"Nassty Bagginsss.. Should have kept quiet! Sss, preciouss is really losssst! LOSSST!" Gollum colapsed on the ground and his slimey, green head lowerd into his hands. He wasn't fake sobbing now. 

Bilbo sat down next to Gollum and wisperd, "Bloody goblins.. taking the precious.." Then his head snapped up as he realised what he'd said. He coughed, trying to cover it up. 

"The precious is Smeagol's.." Gollum said testily, eyeing Bilbo with suspision. 

Bilbo glared at Gollum with an evil glint to his eyes. "Precious is mine," He smirked- looking particularily evil. 

Gollum's eyes widend and he stood, pointing at Bilbo with one of his long fingers, "YOU WANTED TO STEAL THE PRECIOUSSSSS!" 

Bilbo calmly stood looking up at Gollum. "No, I did not. You should know that, Smeagol was it? I only now discoverd that I want it! It's very curious.." 

The suspision hadn't left Gollum's eyes as he raised an eyebrow, "Preciouss has made the nassty hobbit love it too?" Gollum paced for a moment, "Why?" 

"I do not love it! And stop calling me nasty hobbit! I am Bilbo! Not nasty hobbit, theif, baggins, or any other name you can think of for me!" 

"Fool?" Gollum asked, grinning in an amused sort of way. 

Bilbo narrowed his eyes and sunk down to a sitting position again, Gollum followed suit. Then he turned to face Bilbo and said, "Baggins must help get the precious back." 

It was a statement. Bilbo sighed- ignoring the fact that Gollum'd called him Baggins- and, completly forgetting his friends, said, "Very well. Precious must be found." He blinked again as Gollum looked at him questioningly. 

"Why is Baggins calling it precious, we wonder.." 

Gollum sat talking- arguing, rather- to himself for the next little while, Bilbo listening with his head cocked to one side. 

**A/N: If Bilbo seems OOC to you you'll learn why soon enough. Gollum, I think, is pretty IC. But if you beg to differ..see if I care! I like Gollum this way! This is kind of a chapter I needed to write to set some things up. It will get better! **

Tell me how you liked it! 

*Preciouss 


	2. Two

**A/N: Thanks for the TWO reviews I got from two of my FRIENDS *sobs* This chapter better get more.. Or else Nagini'll eat you all.. I still need to feed him so he's damn hungry! (ps- I listend to hoobastank and zebrahead while writing this.. It's going to be a bit weird..) **

Basilik- send me chapter 3 soon of "Fic-You-Know-What" cause I'm in a mood to write on that fic! 

Disclaimer: I don't own preciouss Gollum, or Bilbo, or Middle-Earth.. or anything else LoTR related *tries to hide sobs* BUT! *beams* I do own Zzloo! He came to me in a _dream_ scary, huh? 

**Hay- Frodo Screams. "PPPRRECCCIIIIOOUUSSS" baseball cap alien ears are going to be the death of us all! Teachers are not for loving. GET IT THRU UR HEAD! (jk-*coughs* you-know-who)**

**The Precious-Gollum's Story**

[What Really Happend] 

Chapter Two- Allies and Bigger Problems

Gollum seemed not to notice the fact that they were in plain sunlight as he talked to himself. It wasn't untill Gollum realised that he was rather hot that he took Bilbo into the cave with another secret tunnel. 

Bilbo had surprisingly overcome his fear of Gollum, as they'd been plotting ways to take the precious back. Gollum's ideas all involved some form of torture- that made Bilbo sick to the stomache. They still hadn't thought of a way, and were about to go spy on the Goblins- to see what they'd done with the ring. 

However, before they had moved a step something jumped out of the shadows, and tackled Bilbo. 

"SMEAGOL! RUN! ZZLOO'S GOT THE NASTY CREATURE!" The creature turned out to be a tall, green, skeletal creature, with long arms, legs, toes and fingers, and large yellow eyes with slits for pupils. It's voice was high pitched and squeaky-sounding. 

Gollum dove at Zzloo (as the creature seemed to be called), pulling him off of Bilbo. "Zzloo! Bagginses is helping us find the preciouss.." 

"Smeagol's lost his birthday present? When did he lose it?" Zzloo sounded paniky- as if he knew how upset Gollum would be. 

Gollum glared at Bilbo before starting the explaination. "Nassty hobitses theived it from uss! Smeagol tried to get the precious back, but goblinses has it now!" 

Zzloo cocked his head to one side, one eyebrow raised in thought. "Goblins will not have the Ring anymore, Zzloo saw them fighting over something.. Goblins lost it, too, they did." He nodded his head violently. 

Gollum let out the same horrified squeak he'd done earlier, and his eyes went a vibrent green. "ZZLOO'S STOLE THE PRECIOUSS FOR HIMSELF!" 

"Smeagol is only delusional. Zzloo would not steal his birthday present if he was rewarded with fish all day, every day. Zzloo only heard the goblins fighting over which one of the lugs lost the ring."Zzloo said pointedly, "The goblins are almost all killed. The only goblins left are milling around looking for the thing they lost- smeagol's ring- and didn't even notice as Zzloo sat close by watching." 

Gollum looked furious. He _was_ furious! The nasty goblinses had taken _his_ birthday present, and **lost** it! Suddenly, he noticed the confused looks Baggins was giving Zzloo and decided to explain just who Zzloo was. 

Gollum turned to Bilbo who was dusting himself off- with help from Zzloo, who was apologising furiously for jumping him-and said, "Baggins, Zzloo helps precious know what goes on." 

"Like an alliby?" Bilbo asked interestedly. 

Zzloo nodded his head violently again and beamed, "Zzloo helps smeagol with knowing how to keep safe! Zzloo also tells smeagol things that go on in middle-earth, helpful thigns about-" 

Gollum cut Zzloo of abruptly, "Zzloo needs to learn to hold it's tounge, Sss, gollum!" 

A breif moment passed with Zzloo and Gollum glaring at eachother and Bilbo standing aquardly to one side, hoping to avoid a fight. Zzloo then smiled icily and hissed, "Gollum needs to see where the precious might be." After that was said they followed Zzloo silently- in Gollum's case anyways, Bilbo was trying to be as quiet as he could, but his feet kept making pattering sounds on the ground. 

They reached the tunnel that Bilbo'd almost escaped Gollum in. There were no goblins.. for something else'd taken their place. 

Bilbo gasped as he noticed Gandalf. He had his staff in hand, with a dim light coming from the top- and was looking at something in his hand almost greedily. 

This was when Gollum lost his temper. "My preciouss.." He snarled in a voice barely audiable to Bilbo who was standing right beside him. Then, without thinking, he jumped out at Gandalf, arms extended as if he wanted to grab hold of his neck. "PRECIOUSS IS SMEAGOL'S!" A sharp blast from Gandalf's staff threw Gollum back at Zzloo, who toppled over, his arm smacking Bilbo in the face. 

"Why do I always end up getting hurt!?"Bilbo sighed heavily, then his eyes widend, as he noticed Gandalf coming there way peering curiously through the dim light his staff created. 

"RUN!" Zzloo shouted, and grabbed Bilbo by the collar of his coat and practically dragged him behind himself, Gollum's wrist clasped in his other hand. They ran all the way down to the lake where Bilbo'd met Gollum, and found the precious- no, the Ring.. Bilbo'd have to start thinking about what he was calling it. 

"Wizards! What is their buisness sneaking about in goblins's caves?!" Zzloo shouted, hands on head in frustration. 

Gollum was a crumpled heap on the ground sobbing, muttering about his precious. While Bilbo realised that _he_ was the reason Gandalf was in the caves. He doubted he would stay now that he'd found the ring, though. He seemed rather interested in it actually. Zzloo seemed to think differently, claiming that he wouldn't be able to sleep because of a wizard searching to kill him at night. 

_Gandalf has the precious_? Bilbo thought, ignoring the fact that he'd called the ring 'precious', _How are we to get it back_?! 

_____________________________ 

Please Please Please review!!!!!!! I know these first two chapters are short.. But no worries! The ones coming up soon will be LoOoOoOnG! 

*Preciouss 


	3. Three

A/N: I got more reviews! that makes me want to write more.. So here I am. Kind of a time jump here.. and a bit of a different POV at times. All will be explained later! *wringing hands nervously* I don't really like this fic now. But I'm desperate to MAKE myself like it. So.. flame me- my ego was getting a BIT to high on itself because of the last chapter's reviews.. If I get flames I become desperate to make the fic better! 

No, Basilisk, Zzloo isn't a real character. He's my.. "dream-creature". Just to warn you there's one more dream creature out there that will be coming up in future chapters. Both males.. Not Mary-Sues IMO- decide on ur own though. lol 

Stiney-T- I scare myself with my love of Gollum, join the club! He is the best though.. my preciousss... 

Drakena Spy Dragoness and Weston123, Yes, you DO gotta love Gollum. Thanks for liking this!! ^^ Love ya both! (*smirks* I like reviewers too much.. I think I scare you guys away too fast though..) 

Katze- The reason Gollum seems almost nice in this is because it's his POV-- he'd obviously make himself sounds nicer.. (I wouldn't.. but- that's just me ^_~), The reason I like him so much is the fact that he's evil! Evilness is so much more interesting than being "innocent" *winks*, also why I think Dumbledore's evil.. *heh heh* 

Disclaimer: As I said before.. I own EVERYTHING! Because..I AM Tolkien resurected. *smirk* 

**The Precious-Gollum's Story**

[What Really Happened] 

Chapter Three: Dinner + Obviously Complicated Plans

Sixty years had passed. Gollum, Zzloo, and Bilbo had all been through a million plans to get the One Ring back. All had been abandoned in the end, for none had really seen any real outcome. As usual- Gollum's ideas had involved killing everyone from Gandalf to Sauron himself. Bilbo had been willing to steal the ring back while Gandalf was sleeping.. Yet- Gandalf would probably have hid it well. Zzloo only suggested they forget about it, or- following Gollum's ideas- kill everyone. You see, the three had become what you would call close accountancies . Not friends. Friends trusted one another, but all three half expected the other two to turn on him while one had been asleep. They however- borderd the line of trust. Gollum and Zzloo had always been like this, but Bilbo had been shunned more than was nessacary in the first months of his time with them. 

Speaking of Bilbo, he'd changed quite a lot in the last sixty years- as one would imagine. Mentally and physically. He was comming to like the dark very much, he was developing Gollum and Zzloo's thrid-person speech (to an extent, anyways), and he preferd meat over herbs and plants (which was amazing, seeing as he used to adore potatoes..). But leaving the inside changes aside and moving onto the physical, Bilbo was quite skinny- and his clothes hung off him horribly. A gleam was in his eyes, to some extent matching Zzloo and Gollum's when theirs were very dim. He'd also lost the curl to his hair- which was now laying flatly on his head. 

All in all, Bilbo'd become more and more like the creatures he spent his days and nights with. Which, perhaps, was why they were beginning to trust him. 

"Fisssh.. my preciouss, we needs to eat, yess. Does Zzloo and Baggins want fish? We doesn't know, doesn't we, preciousssss..?" Gollum was creeping around the edge of the lake, having left the rock where he slept- and was now over by Bilbo, who slept very close to the wall of the cave. "We needs to wake Baggins and Zzloo, yes precious.." 

Gollum placed his hands on Bilbo's sholders and shook him violently. "Ss! Nassty Baggins sleeps too much!" 

Bilbo yelped loudly, thinking Gollum was going to kill him, which woke Zzloo up- who let out a great hiss, lept over, and pushed Gollum into the water. 

"FOOLS! They has scared the fishses away! Nassty hobbitses squeaking.." Gollum's voice faded out as he noticed the two laughing at him. His eyes glowed green and were reduced to slits, his voice growing low and menacing, "Why is they laughing? Scaring away Smeagol's dinner..." 

Bilbo grabbed Gollum's outstretched hand and pulled him out of the water, "Gollum should- I mean, you should learn not to wake me in a fashion which startles Bilb- me!" 

Zzloo sighed at Bilbo's obvious struggle to remain normal in his own eyes. "Why does Bilbo correct himself so? Zzloo thinks it's rubbish. Yet, he agrees with Bilbo. Smeagol needs to be less violent while waking the sleeping." 

Gollum hissed something inchoherant, and his hands shot into the water, grabbing two fish. He tossed them at Zzloo and Bilbo, then caught himself one. "Smeagol won't stop waking the fools the way he does untill they learn to sleep less!" Gollum took a bite out of the fish he was holding and sat down cross-legged on the floor of the cave, watching Bilbo look at his fish with uncertainy. "Bagginses needs to eat fish! He's done it before! Fishses still taste good!" 

It was true- Bilbo had been eating raw fish. And raw coney, a variety of bugs, but refused to eat orc. Which the other two found delicious. Gollum found his lack of sense to try goblin meat annoying- but put up with it since it meant more food for himself. 

Once they'd finished eating they went back to their favorite topic of conversation. The precious. 

___________________________ 

One thing that botherd Gandalf about the Ring he'd locked away was the fact that it kept calling to him. At first he'd thought it was only- in fact- a ring. But, he'd seen strange markings in the langauge of Mordor, then felt overwhelmed by a force making him want to put it on. He'd found out on a later date that the ring was the One Ring. Forged by an ancient evil, known as Sauron. The Dark lord's ring wanted to be found- Gandalf knew this, and that was what had driven him to put it away under lock and key untill he found it nessacary to bring it out and pass it on. It'd been very pecuiliar the way he'd found the Ring.. 

He'd been told Bilbo'd fallen into one of the caves, and went in search of him. He'd stepped on something that had sent a sharp pain to pierce his head. He'd picked up the thing he'd stepped on and felt very powerful in the moments time he was concentraiting on it. Then something had jumped out at him. Gollum was what Gandalf knew the creature by. He'd screeched something that sounded like "PRECIOUSS!" at him, then been blasted back into something by his staff. When Gandalf had moved closer to inspect what Gollum'd hit he noticed a dim face in the light of his staff that he reconised as Bilbo's.. Then it'd gone. It was then that the dwarfs found him.. 

"Gandalf, what is wrong?" Frodo Baggins' voice came floating to Gandalf, snapping him out of his memories. 

"Nothing Frodo, just thinking.. Now, did you get me that key I asked for?" Gandalf had placed the key to the chest he kept the ring in with Frodo. 

"Yes! Here it is, now you promised to tell me what was inside the cest once you opened it-" 

Frodo had stopped talking once he saw the ring inside the chest Gandalf had just opened. "Here it is. You must take this- as a burden more than a gift from me. It seems fate has chosen you. I do not know how I know this, Frodo, but I know that you must have the One Ring.." 

"Gandalf..I do not understand.." 

"Neither do I Frodo, neither do I. But fate works in mysterious ways.. As anyone knows." Gandalf picked up his hat and staff as he walked towards the small round door, Frodo following behind him. 

"Gandalf, what must I do with this?" Frodo was sounding paniky, holding the ring out to Gandalf. 

"Frodo, you may do as you wish with this. I must find more information on the ring which you now posses before I can say more. Just know that you must keep it safe. Try to avoid holding it too much- although I do not understand completely why, danger comes with keeping this ring to close to one's self." Gandalf stepped out of the door and put on his hat, "Good luck Frodo. I will be back as soon as I can find time." 

___________________________ 

"Zzloo doens't think it wise.." 

"We thinks Zzloo needs to listen to uss! Yes, yess precious! Zzloo's forgetting to who it is he listens to preciousssss..." 

Gollum and Zzloo were talking quietly amung themselves as Bilbo slept. They were arguing over what they would do- for Gollum had been awaken by a dream which had made him smile wickedly for the first time in a long while. This dream had something to do with his precious. Something that would change the way Gollum lived. Zzloo would have a better place to live along with Gollum. Bilbo he was not sure of. For he had not been in the dream. Although.. Bagginses was becoming quite the interesting little creature now that Gollum thought about it. It dealt with another creature. The creature who had told Gollum great things about his precious. What the creature was called he did not know, but he intended to find out. 

"Smeagol will lead the Bagginses and Zzloo to Mordor.." Gollum smirked, and turned his glowing eyes on Zzloo, "Zzloo, wake Baggins. Preciouss has many things to tell them.." 

**A/N: My first Cliffhanger.. And a shitty one at that. But please review- I _know_ I said the upcoming chapters were going to be long but this one got cut short. The next few will be long. I hope. REVIEW!**

-Preciouss 


End file.
